The Night
by Bamie Joo
Summary: Tidak bisakah kami bersama? Apa Tuhan akan marah? Apa kami akan dihukum? Hanya satu yang kuiinginkan. 'Tuhan, jika aku masih mendapatkan sedikit rasa sayang dan belas kasihan darimu, kumohon jangan pisahkan kami. Berikan kami kesempatan untuk bersama, kumohon.' A story from newbie author. MarkBam!YAOI!


**Title : The Night**

**Cast : Mark & Bambam ... with Other *maybe***

**Warning : YAOI, typos, plot abal dan berdebu, bahasa semerawut (kwkwk)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**THE NIGHT**

* * *

Rembulan dimalam hari terasa begitu nyata, memancarkan cahaya kala gelap menyelimuti. Suara-suara parau hewan malam mulai memekik disana-sini. Angin dingin yang terasa bagaikan menusuk tulang rusuk tak kalah meramaikan suasana.

Tapi ... bagi dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih, malam seperti ini bagai pendukung di kegiatan mereka.

Ya mereka.

Yang tinggal disalah satu rumah dengan desain minimalis modern bercat putih.

Dan lebih tepatnya dilantai 2 rumah itu.

Jika kalian memaksa masuk dan mengintip ada apa disana, maka kalian akan menemukan mereka. Dibalik tirai merah marun itu, kalian akan melihat mereka yang sedang saling memeluk erat seolah berusaha berbalas menghangatkan tubuh. Tidak hanya itu, kalian juga akan melihat mereka yang saling memandang penuh cinta. Sambil berusaha menghapus jarak diantara wajah elok keduanya. Dan kalian juga akan melihat bagaimana kedua delima itu menyatu tanpa halangan, manis, hangat dan memabukkan.

…

…

…

Mereka terus melakukannya. Dua delima yang saling memagut dan membelai secara bergantian. Dimana salah satu dari mereka kini mulai menjilat lembut celah delima yang satunya. Mark, si tampan berambut merah, berusaha memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut sosok mungil dalam dekapannya, Bambam. Menerobos masuk tanpa ampun, menjilat, membelai lembut hingga kasar apa yang ada didalam goa hangat tersebut. Sementara tubuh mungil dalam dekapan Mark hanya bisa menutup mata erat sambil sesekali melenguh merasakan lidah Mark menginvasi bibirnya begitu liar.

"Eungg..hyuu-ahh" Lengan Bambam yang sedari tadi melingkar erat dileher jenjang Mark, mulai meremas rambut kemerahan sang kekasih sambil menekan tengkuk Mark bermaksud memperdalam French kiss mereka.

Dengan posisi sang pria tampan yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memangku si manis, Mark menapakkan satu lengannya di punggung Bambam dan menariknya lebih dekat dan erat kedalam pelukannya. Seolah jarak tidak mereka perlukan.

"Mhh..ahh" Bambam mendesah pelan, kala bibir yang sedari tadi memagutnya menarik diri darinya. Menciptakan benang saliva yang terhubung diantara bibir mereka.

Mark tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Si mungil terlihat begitu cantik, manis dan sexy secara bersamaan, membuat jantungnya membuncah dan sesuatu diantara kakinya mengeras secara perlahan hingga celananya menyempit dan terasa sesak.

"Youre so badly sexy, sweetheart." Mark berbisik rendah di telinga kanan Bambam. Menjilat dan mengulum telinga itu berusaha membuat sang pemilik mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aahh.. Markyy hyuungg.." seperti yang ia duga, suara desahan itu lolos dari belahan delima si manis yang nampak membengkak. Belaian bibir Mark mulai turun, menelusuri softly skin berwarna seputih susu itu dengan gerakan sensual. Membuat Bambam menutup matanya erat merasakan bagaimana bibir itu memanjakan kulitnya. Seperti ekstasi yang membuatnya bagaikan tenggelam dalam cloud nine.

Mulai dari telinga, pipi, bentuk rahang hingga berhenti didagunya. Menggigit pelan dagu itu membuat Bambam mau tidak mau harus mendesah dibuatnya. Mark seketika berhenti memberikan sentuhan memabukan di kulit Bambam, beralih menatap wajah manis yang sekarang semakin memerah menahan hasratnya, begitu pula Mark. Bambam yang merasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari Mark mulai membuka matanya. Menatap si tampan dengan mata setengah tertutup yang nampak sedikit bergetar.

"Why hyyuungg.." Bambam seolah tengah merengek, tidak setuju kegiatan bibir Mark dikulitnya terhenti. Dirinya sudah terlarut dalam permainan Mark hingga tidak ingin semuanya berhenti begitu saja. Sementara Mark hanya terkekeh pelan sambil memamerkan smirknya.

"What do you want sweetheart?' Mark menatap Bambam lurus kedalam matanya. Seolah memberikan tatapan seseduktif mungkin.

"A-aku ingin…"

"Ingin apa heum?" Mark masih bertahan pada posisinya, menatap si manis yang tengah berpikir diantara hasratnya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan ini?"

"AAKKHH" Bambam berteriak kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Mark tanpa aba-aba langsung menghisap kulit lehernya dengan keras. Tidak berhenti disitu, Mark menggigit dan menjilat sisi-sisi lain di leher Bambam. Si manis semakin tenggelam dalam ekstasi kala bibir Mark menghajar lehernya tanpa ampun. Jemarinya hanya mampu meremas pundak tegap dihadapannya sambil menikmati bagaimana bibir itu bekerja diatas kulitnya.

Sementara bibirnya bergerak sensual di kulit Bambam, jemari panjang milik Mark mulai bekerja membuka kancing piyama berwarna baby blue si manis. Setelah semua kancing terbuka, Mark tidak menyiayiakan kesempatan untuk mencari tonjolan kecil didada Bambam.

"Annhhh… Markk.. kyy…"Bambam melenguh ketika Mark memelintir nipplenya sambil sesekali mecubit dan mengusapnya pelan. Si manis kembali bergerak gelisah dan tanpa sadar membuat kejantanan Mark bergesekan dengan bongkohan kenyal miliknya. Membuat Mark menggeram rendah disela aktivitasnya memberikan kiss mark di sekitar leher dan pundak Bambam.

Permainan bibir dan lidah Mark turun menelusuri area dada Bambam. Mengecup setiap jengkalnya hingga bibir Mark sampai pada nipple kiri milik Bambam. Lidahnya membelit lincah tonjolan kecil dengan warna pink kecoklatan itu.

Mark terus bekerja, bibirnya yang terus menghisap nipple kiri Bambam, tangan kirinya yang masih terus meremas sambil sesekali mencubiti tonjolan mungil tersebut dan terakhir tangan kanannya yang sibuk meremas bokong kenyal milik si manis secara bergantian. Bambam mabuk, ya mabuk akan sentuhan Mark yang menggila.

"Anghh..ashhh..akh…" Bambam mencengkram rambut merah itu, menekan kepalanya kebawah meminta lebih pada Mark. Mark yang mengerti, tanpa ampun menghisap nipple Bambam dengan keras dan kasar seolah air susu akan keluar dari nipple mungil tersebut . Bambam yang mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendongakan kepalanya keatas dengan mulut terbuka menyuarakan desahan-desahan erotis yang membuat Mark semakin gencar memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuh Bambam. Mark bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana kejantanan mungil milik Bambam yang menekan abdomennya mengeras di balik celana piyama itu.

Mark menghentikan segala kegiatannya, menatap Bambam yang mengerang kecewa.

"Hyungg.. ke-kenapa berhenti?" Mark tidak menjawab. Dirinya langsung membanting tubuh mungil Bambam di atas ranjang. Membuat Bambam memekik kaget.

Bambam diam ketika melihat Mark melepaskan celana piyamanya dengan cepat, lalu mencengkram paha dalam miliknya dan melebarkan kedua kakinya. "Hyuungg?"

Detik berikutnya Bambam hanya mampu mendesah nyaring saat mulut Mark meraup kejantanannya.

"Akkkhhhh…"

"Aahhh…aahh..ssshhh…ahh.."

Tidak ada yang bisa Bambam lakukan selain mendesah dan mendesah diatas tubuh Mark kala si tampan dengan intens mengulum, menghisap sampai menggigit kecil kejantanan tangan bergetar Bambam berusaha menggapai surai merah Mark yang tengah naik turun tersebut. Mark sesekali menatap Bambam yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh mungil itu bermandi peluh sekarang, piyama yang telah terbuka semua kancingnya menggantung dikedua sisi lengannya, wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang menatap sayu Mark seolah meminta kenikmatan yang lebih padanya.

Mark merasakan kejantanan mungil yang tengah ia hisap di dalam mulutnya mulai berkedut, pertanda kalau si manis akan segera cumming, lalu melepaskannya dari kuluman bibirnya dan Bambam harus kembali menelan kekecewaan dikala ia akan klimaks tapi Mark malah menghentikan kegiatannya.

Mark menatap Bambam dengan penuh nafsu sambil melucuti seluruh pakaiannya tergesa-gesah. Bambam hanya diam memandang Mark, terlebih pada bagian privasi si tampan yang sekarang menampakkan diri. Keras, besar,dengan urat-urat yang mulai terlihat. Bambam menelan salivanya kasar.

Kembali menindih tubuh mungil tersebut sambil mencium bibir kenyal yang tidak pernah bosan untuk Mark cicipi. Kecipak saliva kembali memenuhi kamar bernuansa black-red milik Mark dan tidak lupa desahan milik Bambam beserta lenguhan mendukung kegiatan panas mereka.

"Aassshhh.." Bambam meringis saat jari tengah Mark menerobos masuk cicin berkerut miliknya dibawah sana. Membiarkan Bambam membiasakan diri dengan sesuatu didalamnya. Dan bagaikan kurang, Mark menambah jari telunjuknya untuk bergabung didalam hole sempit itu. "Akkhhh.."

HELL! Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka melakukan making love, tapi kenapa hole Bambam selalu sempit dan menjepitnya dengan erat.

"Ssshh…eummhh.." Bambam mengerang diatara ciuman intimnya dengan Mark. Merasakan kedua jari Mark mulai bekerja melebarkan holenya yang selalu menyempit. Mark membuat gerakan menggunting berharap hole itu akan melebar sedikit, walau nyatanya akan sia-sia.

Mark tengah berkonsentrasi penuh. Berusaha menemukan titik terdalam si manis. Dan Bambam yang merasakan bagaimana jemari panjang milik Mark yang sedang melakukan gerakan zig-zag beserta memutar jemari itu sesekali hanya dapat begerak gelisah dalam pagutan dalam yang mereka lakukan.

"Akkhhh…mhhh" Bambam memekik tertahan. Baru saja jari tengah Mark menyundul telak titik terdalamanya. Sontak Mark menjauhkan bibirnya dan kembali memandang Bambam yang tengah merasakan kenikmatan sesaat.

Lagi. Mark menyentuh tempat terspesial milik si manis.

"AAKKHH..!" Mark melihat takjub sosok Bambam yang mendesah keras hanya karena permainan jemarinya. Shit! Tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin mengeras.

Cukup sudah! Ini membuatnya hilang kendali!

Mark menarik jemari panjangnya dari hole si manis. Sesaat Bambam mengerang kecewa kala holenya terasa kosong, Dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Memandang sayu sosok tampan yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Mark bertanya dengan suara rendah dan dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Bambam.

Dengan yakin, Mark menuntun kesejatiannya memasuki cincin pink kemerahan milik si manis secara perlahan. Menyaksikan bagaimana dahi si manis berkerut merasakan perih di holenya.

Ini bukan sekali-duakali mereka melakukannya. Selalu saja, Mark disuguhkan pemandangan wajah Bambam yang berkerut menahan sakit jika kesejatiannya sudah memasuki hole milik si manis tersebut. Sungguh Mark tidak tega. Tiap kali dia berkata "Apa sakit?" "Aku berhenti saja ya?" Bambam akan menggeleng atau merengek bahkan dia pernah berteriak sambil berkata dirinya tidak apa-apa dan Mark harus tetap melanjutkannya. Setiap itulah, Mark akan berperang batin, diantara rasa tidak tega yang melihat Bambam kesakitan dan rasa hasratnya yang ingin memasuki Bambam dan memiliki sosok manis itu seluruhnya.

Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan, mereka kembali menyatu –seperti saat-saat sebelumnya-. Bambam meringis kala Mark mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Si tampan yang tidak tega kembali memagut bibir merah merekah yang kini membengkak akibat pergulatan mereka sebelumnya. Ia merasakan kuku jemari si manis mencengkram bahunya.

Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah pergulatan dari ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia merasa hole Bambam semakin menyempit. Menjepit dan meremas kejantanannya begitu kuat.

"Ahh… shit… shh.. so tight.." desis Mark.

"Aahh.. Oohhh.. hyuungg.. shh" Bambam memejamkan matanya erat saat Mark dengan begitu mudahnya menyudul titik terdalamnya. Gesekan antara penis Mark dengan holenya terasa begitu nyata. Begitu penuh, memabukkan dan kasar. Bagaimana ia merasakan urat-urat dari penis Mark menggeseknya.

"Ahhhh.. Ma-markyy.. " Bambam terus mendesah kala Mark mulai menaikan intensitas genjotannya didalam hole si manis. Terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju beberapa inchi dari biasanya, membuat makhluk manis di bawahnya menggila dan mendesah tanpa henti. Tubuh si manis terhentak-hentak dengan kuat di setiap pergerakan Mark yang menjadi-jadi.

"AH THERE! ohhh.. hyuunggg.. th-there.. ahhh.." jerit Bambam ketika penis Mark dengan tepat menyundul telak prostatnya. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga dirinya melayang.

"Ahh… ahh.. ahhh.. hhaaa.. nnhh.."

Mark yang menyaksikan bagaimana Bambam begitu tenggelam dalam ekstasi yang ia ciptakan semakin tersulut nafsu.

Si manis benar-benar kacau, rambutnya basah oleh keringat begitu pula tubuhnya, wajahnya memerah, sementara matanya yang bulat dan berkeping hitam nampak tertutup setengah, menatap Mark sayu. Inilah yang begitu diinginkan oleh Mark, pemandangan erotis yang selalu Bambam tunjukkan padanya bila mereka sedang bercinta.

Bambam mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Mark, ia terus mendesah menyebut nama Mark saat merasakan bibir si tampan menyetuh telinganya. Lidah hangatnya menjilat daun telinga Bambam.

"Ahh... hyuungg~"

Ini benar-benar gila! Terlalu banyak kenikmatan yang mereka berdua rasakan sampai fikiran mereka sudah tertutupi oleh kabut nafsu yang menggila. Mark terus bergerak dengan sensual, berusaha menerobos tanpa ampun kedalam hole si manis.

Bambam tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Inilah surga yang selalu ia rasakan bila berasama Mark. Bambam merasa lengkap sudah, bagaimana Mark memenuhi dirinya, bergerak bersamaan.

Mark semakin liar, dengan cepat ia mendorong kejantanannya kedalam dan semakin kedalam. Ia menautkan jemari mereka saat dirasa sesuatu berkumpul didasar perutnya. Ia akan klimaks begitu pula Bambam. Mark bisa melihat banyaknya cairan precum yang keluar perlahan-lahan dari kejantanan mungil Bambam.

"Ahh!Ahh!H-hyungg!A-aku..."

Bambam mulai menggeliat. Mark tau kalau Bambam akan segera keluar maka dari itu ia semakin cepat menggerakkan miliknya, membuat Bambam tersentak-sentak dengan kuatnya dan si manis berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Mark. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya semakin melemas dan bergetar.

"Nnnhhh... hyung-ahhh.."

"Argghh! Baby you're so tight... ahhh i'm close...ahh" Mark mendesah saat dirasa dinding hole Bambam mengetat tiba-tiba. Dan detik itulah mereka klimaks bersamaan.

"AAHHH MAARRKK"

"BAMIEE!"

Bambam mengeluarkan cairannya dalam cipratan kacau ke area perut mereka berdua. Sementara Mark mengeluraknnya di dalam hole Bambam. Si manis dapat merasakan begitu nyata, bagaimana kehangatan dari cairan Mark memenuhi perut nya.

"Hahh.. haahhh.."

"Hahhh.. haaahhh.."

Keduanya tersungkur lemas sambil berusaha menetralkan deru nafas setelah mencapai puncak.

"Hyung, aku lelah." Bambam mendongak untuk menatap Mark yang tengah menarik nafas panjang. Mark yang mendengar si manis mengeluh, menarik tubuh itu untuk ia peluk.

Mark mengeratkan pelukannya pada Bambam sambil berbisik, "Tidurlah aku tau kau lelah."

Dan detik itu juga keduanya memejamkan mata, menggapai alam mimpi mereka yang indah, yang satu orangpun tidak akan bisa ada yang mengganggu.

* * *

**THE NIGHT**

* * *

Bambam terbangun keesokan paginya. Dirinya sedikit meringis saat merasakan tubuhnya yang sakit dan ngilu, terlebih pada bagian bokongnya. Tapi ia tersenyum kala memandang wajah Mark yang tengah tertidur begitu damai disampingnya. Merasakan bagaimana lengan kiri Mark memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat sedangkan lengan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya. Jemari mungil itu terulur untuk mengusap lembut paras tampan Mark. Tersenyum merona saat mengingat kembali apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Ya seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Merasakan bagaimana ia dimanjakan oleh sentuhan bibir dan tangan Mark yang terasa begitu nyata dikulitnya. Membelai lembut seolah ia adalah pajangan mahal yang mudah pecah, walau terkadang terasa kasar bila mereka mulai gila akan hasrat untuk saling memiliki.

"Morning, sweetheart."

Bambam terkejut saat Mark yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan selamat pagi. Dia begitu terlarut dalam imajinasinya hingga tidak menyadari sosok tampan disebelahnya sudah bangun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah hyungie kau sudah bangun. Morning too~"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, heum? Sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah bangun."

Mark mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Bambam dan membuat kedua tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak. Hidung mereka bahkan sudah menempel dan Mark menggesek-geseknya dengan pelan.

"Tidak ada kok." Si manis menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain, berusaha mengalihkan rona merah diwajah gembulnya.

"Benar?" goda Mark.

"I-iya."

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa wajahmu memerah saat menatap hyung?" Mark mulai tersenyum jahil. Dirinya sudah hapal betul bagaimana sifat si manis bila ia sudah menahan malu.

"Ti-tidak ada! Berhenti menggodaku hyung."

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Jelas saja kau menggodaku, dan kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku!"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku kalah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, cium aku."

"A-apa? Cium?"

Si manis melebarkan matanya horor pada Mark.

"Yes sweetheart. I want my morning kiss right now."

"Aish selalu saja, apa semalam kau belum puas? Lihatlah hyung! bibirku sudah membengkak dan lecet." protes Bambam sambil memajukan bibirnya yang merah merakah dan bengkak akibat pergulatan mereka semalam. Sementara Mark hanya terkekeh.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku begitu menyukai bibirmu."

"Kau terlalu manis untuk kurasakan, sweetheart. dan itu sudah menjadi canduku sampai sekarang."

Chup~

Tanpa peringatan Mark sudah mengecup bibir Bambam pelan. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis, tanpa lumatan atau hisapan seperti semalam. Si manis yang terkejut lansung berubah wajah kesal, bibirnya mencebik kebawah.

"Ya! Aku belum berikan izin hyung!"

"Tidak ada kata izin dalam diriku bila sudah bersamamu." Mark kembali menggoda Bambam sambil mengecup hidung si manis singkat. Bambam mendengus sebal. Ia menjauhakan tangan Mark dari pinggangnya dan mencoba untuk bangkit dari ranjang bersprei hitam yang sudah terlihat berantakan.

"Akh! Sakit." Bambam meringis merasakan sakit di bokongnya. Mark yang khawatir langsung mendudukan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya.

"Iya hyung rasanya perih dan sedikit ngilu." Dengan perlahan-lahan Bambam mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang dengan dibantu Mark.

"Ini semua juga salah hyung kan, kau tidak pelan-pelan saat melakukannya."

"Ini juga salahmu sweetheart, siapa suruh kau begitu manis dan sexy secara bersamaan." balas Mark.

Taakk~

"Kenapa kau memukulku." Mark mengadu sakit sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Bambam yang tengah kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau bicara begitu tentangku!"

"Hei, aku hanya bicara yang sebenarnya disini."

"Sudahlah hyung berdebat denganmu tidak akan pernah selesai."

Bambam bangkit dari ranjang dengan tertatih-tatih. Mark baru akan menolongnya, jika saja pintu bercat putih itu tidak diketuk dari luar.

Tok! Tok!

"Marky, kau sudah bangun? Apa Bamie ada dikamarmu?"

Mark dan Bambam otomatis saling memandang kaget karena mendengar suara seorang wanita dari luar kamar.

"A-ah i-iya eomma! Bamie ada dikamarku!" teriak Mark.

"Pantas tadi eomma cari dia tidak ada dikamarnya. Apa yang Bamie lakukan didalam, Marky? Dan kenapa pintu ini terkunci?"

Mereka berdua langsung panik. Bambam mempercepat langkah memasuki kamar mandi milik Mark sementara si empunya kamar dengan kalang kabut memakai bajunya yang berserakan dilantai dan membuang baju Bambam ke keranjang pakaian di sudut ruangan. Setelah beres dan Bambam sudah berada dikamar mandi, Mark membuka pintu kamarnya dan nampklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik tengah melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"Kenapa lama sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan didalam?"

Mark meneguk salivanya kasar kala sang ibu memasuki kamarnya dan lebih takut saat melihat keadaan ranjangnya yang berantakan. Si tampan menepuk jidatnya.

_'Sial! Aku lupa membersihkan ranjangku.'_ Batin Mark frustasi.

"Kenapa kamarmu berantakan sekali sih. Dan terlebih ranjangmu Marky, ya ampun kau ini memang tidak berubah selalu saja rusuh bila sudah tidur." protes sang ibu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ma-maaf eomma itu memang sudah menjadi naluriku jika sedang tidur."

Sang ibu melirik kesekelilingnya, seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Mana Bamie? Katanya dia ada disini?"

_'Oh shit aku lupa.'_ sekali lagi Mark menepuk jidatnya.

"Dia ada dikamar mandi, eomma."

"Kamar mandi? Dia kan punya kamar mandi sendiri." sang ibu menatap Mark heran. Sementara yang ditatap semakin tegang dan mulai menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"A-ah i-itu..."

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengintrupsi percakapan mereka. Sosok manis dalam balutan bathrobe putih muncul dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Oh ada eomma."

Bambam berkata sambil mengusap kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung dipundaknya.

"Kenapa kau mandi dikamar Marky, Bamie?" tanya sang ibu heran.

"A-aku kehabisan shampoo eomma jadinya aku pinjam milik hyung dan lagi karena malas kembali kekamar jadinya aku sekalian mandi disini."

Good! sekarang si manis lah yang berbohong.

"Oh begitu, lain kali bilang pada eomma kalau kau kehabisan shampoo, eomma kan bisa membelikannya untukmu. Kalau kau seperti ini terus kau bisa mengganggu kakakkmu."

"Iya eomma aku tau."

"Yasudah, sekarang kalian siap-siap untuk sarapan oke, eomma tunggu 15 menit lagi. Dan lagi, Marky kau harus mandi mengerti!"

"Yes mom."

Sepeninggal sang ibu, Mark dan Bambam mengela napas lega. Mereka lolos lagi kali ini. Gila! Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ibu mereka tau apa yang anak-anaknya lakukan.

Mereka berdua adalah saudara. Mereka saling menyayangi atau bahkan lebih kekata saling mencintai. Incest adalah sebuah aib yang menjijikan. Dosa besar disebagian negara. Dan hasil dari hubungan itu, bila melahirkan anak akan cacat dan yang lebih parah lagi mereka akan dipisahkan dari pasangannya atau dihukum penjara!

Mark menatap Bambam yang tertunduk.

"Kenapa sweetheart?"

"Tidak hyung, hanya saja..."

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kita akan membohongi eomma dan appa? Aku hanya takut hyung." Si manis merasa akan menangis saat itu juga, bila Mark tidak langsung memelukkanya erat sambil mengelus kepalanya yang basah oleh air dengan perlahan.

"Ssssttt, it's okay sweetheart, it's okay."

"Selama kita bisa menjaganya dengan baik, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Hiks hyungie..." si manis akhirnya menangis di pundak Mark.

Mark menarik wajah Bambam untuk berhadapan dengannya, mengusap bulir bening di pipi _chubb_nya. Menatap mata hitam itu dalam berusaha menenangkan si manis.

"Kau tau kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu?"

"Kenapa hyung?"

Mark nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Bambam lurus kedalam matanya.

"Itu karena, selama hubungan darah tidak ada didalam diri kita berdua, aku bebas mencintaimu sesuka hatiku, memuja dirimu yang begitu indah setiap hari tanpa celah cacat sedikitpun."

Bambam yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Mark jujur tentang perasaannya.

"K-kau serius hyung?"

"Kenapa tidak. Aku begitu mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kau menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini."

Mark masih ingat bagaimana Bambam hadir dalam kehidupannya. Saat itu usia Mark masih 10 tahun sedangkan Bambam 6 tahun. Bambam kecil yang tengah di genggam jemarinya oleh sang ayah _-ayah tiri Mark-_, menatapnya penuh keluguan khas seorang bocah kecil yang baru bertemu teman barunya. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Mark menyapa Bambam.

_"Halo, namaku Malk dan kau pasti Bamie kan?"_

Bambam kecil yang malu-malu, hanya mengerjabkan mata bulatnya, bingung.

_"Iya."_

Mark mengulurkan jemari mungilnya dan disambut jemari Bambam yang tak kalah mungil.

_"Malky akan menjaga Bamie, kalena Malky sayang Bamie."_

Dan itulah kata cinta pertama dari Mark untuk Bambam, yang dihadiahi cekikikan orangtua mereka yang begitu lucu mendengar pengakuan Mark. Jujur saja, mereka tidak ambil pusing saat itu, tentu jelas karena mereka pikir itu hanya ucapan dari bocah kecil yang menyayangi saudaranya sendiri.

Tapi, siapa yang akan menyangka jika itu hanya ucapan sayang belaka. Orangtua mereka memang tidak tau, apa yang terjadi setelah itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Tuhan? Rasa sayang itu semakin menjadi-jadi, terlebih pada diri Mark. Bagaimana ia mencintai Bambam begitu dalam, menjaganya setiap hari, memuji seindah apa diri si manis dan begitu banyak yang ia rasakan pada adik kecilnya.

Dan Mark bersumpah akan hidup bersama Bambam selamanya. Jikalau orangtua mereka tau sekalipun, Mark akan tetap mempertahankan Bambam.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Sekarang kembali kekamarmu dan pakai baju, aku akan menemuimu setelah mandi."

Dan setelahnya, Bambam keluar dari kamar Mark, menyisahkan si tampan berambut merah yang terduduk lemas di tepi ranjang sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.  
Matanya memanas. Kepalanya pun ikut pening dan dadanya terasa sakit, seperti ada yang menghantamnya begitu keras sampai Mark merasakan sesasak nafas. Saat itu juga lelehan air mata tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia lemah dan begitu menyedihkan.

Hanya satu hal yang ia inginkan saat ini.

_'Tuhan jika aku masih mendapatkan sedikit rasa sayang dan belas kasihan darimu, kumohon jangan pisahkan kami. Berikan kami kesempatan untuk bersama, kumohon.'_

* * *

_End or To be Continued?_

* * *

**A/N : Jiaahhhhhh apa ini *tunjuk atas***

**Hallo semua saya adalah newbie disini, salam kenal. Ini adalah ff pertama saya sebagai author. Maaf kalau ff nya jelek *itu sih biasa* apalagi ini ff pertama. **

**rate M lagi! MarkBam lagi! Incest lagi! Uaappaa!**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih jika reader semua mau berbagi review untuk ff ini, dan silahkan beri saran sebaiknya ini ff dilanjut atau stop jadi oneshoot aja?**

**Mind to review, thankyou...**


End file.
